jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:FankiToporków/Wesołego Snoggletog!
Czkawka, co ty wyprawiasz? Złaź z tego dachu! - Czekaj! Montuję karmnik dla Straszliwców! - Karmnik? Po co? - Żeby mi śpiewały co rano! – zawołał dumny szef SA. Zrobił parę kroków w stronę krawędzi dachu, by podziwiać swoje dzieło. - Uważaj! Zaraz stamtąd zlecisz! - Nic się nie martw! Dam sobie raaaaa…. I już leżał w zaspie. - Szczerbatek! Czemu nigdy cię nie ma jak jesteś potrzebny? Oczekiwał smoka z przepraszającym spojrzeniem, lecz nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Wygrzebał się ze śniegu i podszedł do Astrid. - Co ty właściwie masz na sobie? – spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na jej sweter w uśmiechnięte bałwanki. - Ech.. ciocia przyjechała do nas na święta. Stwierdziła, że woli je spędzić na Berk z dawno niewidzianą siostrzenicą - powiedziała dziewczyna, przewracając oczami. - Mhm. Ładnie ci w czerwonym- uśmiechnął się Czkawka. Astrid zmierzyła go wymownym spojrzeniem, ale dyskretnie odwzajemniła uśmiech. - A teraz chodźmy znaleźć mojego gada. *** Parka szukała Nocnej Furii po całej wyspie. Po drodze pomogli Pyskaczowi przy choince. Astrid chciała zaatakować go toporem za komentarz o swetrze. W końcu przeczucie przyprowadziło ich do portu. Myśleli, że Szczerbatek będzie objadał się rybami. Wiele się nie pomylili. Owszem smok pożerał owoce morza, jednak ktoś mu je podawał. - Ines, Senet! Co wy tu robicie? - Hej, kuzynku!- zawołała rozpromieniona blondynka – Stęskniłam się! Rzuciła się Czkawce na szyję. - Hej… Ines … też się cieszę… ale tak jakby… trochę mnie dusisz – wystękał syn wodza. Dziewczyna uwolniła go z morderczego uścisku. - A to już wiem, gdzie się zapodział mój smok – uśmiechnął się i popatrzył na Szczerbatka, który zaczął się do niego łasić. Po chwili wrócił do zabawy z Mrożonką, Zmiennoskrzydłym Ines. - Siema, stary – Senet podał kuzynowi rękę. - Siema – Czkawka odwzajemnił uścisk. - Wreszcie jesteście! Czekałem na was! – nie wiadomo skąd pojawił się Stoick. - To ty wiedziałeś, że przyjadą? – zapytał mocno zaskoczony Czkawka - No jasne! Straszliwiec pocztowy przyleciał jakiś tydzień temu… Nie słyszałeś o tym? Pyskacz! – zwrócił się do przyjaciela – Miałeś mu powiedzieć! - Eee…. Bo ja ten tego…. zapomniałem – powiedział zawstydzony kowal. - No dobra, ważne, że jesteśmy – zaśmiał się Senet – Gdzie się możemy zakwaterować? - Zaraz was zaprowadzę. *** Po rozpakowaniu się, rodzeństwo pomagało pozostałym wikingom szykować wioskę na Snoggletog. Stoick pokazywał synowi, jak nad wszystkim zapanować. Tłumaczył to faktem, że niedługo to Czkawka będzie wodzował i powinien wziąć sobie naukę do serca, jednak chłopak nie przejął się tym zbytnio. Znacznie bardziej wolał ubierać choinkę z innymi jeźdźcami. Wieczorem wyrwał się ze stoickowego szkolenia pod pretekstem zmęczenia i udał się do kuźni. Chciał skończyć prezent dla Astrid. Nagle zza pleców wyrosła mu Ines. - Co rooobiiisz? – zaśpiewała. - Nic takiego – Czkawka próbował się przedmiot, który trzymał w ręku, ale bezskutecznie. - Oooooo! Jakie to ładne! To dla Astrid? Jesteście teraz parą, prawda? - Coooo? - Jak długo jesteście razem? Czy kiedyś się pobierzecie? Dlaczego nie chodzicie za ręce? Czy już się całowaliście? - Ej, zwolnij młoda… - chłopak był już zaczerwieniony po same uszy. Szczerbatek widząc go zaczął się śmiać. Bardzo. Nagle się zakrztusił. Jeździec uderzył go w grzbiet. BUUUUUUM!!! Zanim kuzyni się obejrzeli, choinka płonęła trafiona pociskiem Nocnej Furii. Popatrzeli na siebie przerażeni. - Ines… mamy przechlapane… - jęknął Czkawka. Wikingowie zeszli się momentalnie. Sprawnie zaczęli gasić pożar. Wylali na drzewo hektolitry wody zanim tarcze, z których było zrobione, przestały dymić. Chwilę potem z tłumu wyłonił się wódz Wandali. -Kto to zrobił?! - ryknął. Nie uzyskawszy jednak odpowiedzi, ponownie się odezwał. -Czkawka! -No teraz to już się chyba nie wywiniemy - stwierdziła smutno Ines i razem z kuzynem wyszła z pod blatu w kuźni. -Czy chociaż w jeden Snoggletog, mogłoby tu być spokojnie?- zapytał Stoick -Z nami na pewno nie - powiedziała z zadziwiającą pewnością siebie, jak na sytuację, w której się znalazła. - Nigdy nie uda ci się zapanować na d wioską.Nie nadajesz się na wodza. - stwierdził z żalem Stoick. Po chwili sprawcy zamieszania zostali sami na placu boju. Czkawka tępo patrzył na choinkę ( a raczej to co z niej zostało). - Dotknęło cię to, prawda? - głos Ines był pełen współczucia - Wcale nie. Przyzwyczaiłem się, że ojciec we mnie nie wierzy… - Och. Ale ty na pewno masz jakiś plan. - Tym razem nie. Nie mam pojęcia co zrobić. Zepsuliśmy Snogletog. *** Następnego dnia wieść o zniszczonym drzewku dotarła do najdalszych zakątków wyspy. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że syn wodza podpalił choinkę. Zaraz po przebudzeniu Czkawka usiadł na łóżku i zaczął się bezmyślnie wpatrywać w ścianę. Myślał co zrobić, by naprawić wyrządzone przez siebie szkody i przywrócić osadzie świąteczną radość. Wiedział, że choinka z tarcz od wieków była najświętszym symbolem Snoggletog i przynosiła wyspie pomyślność. Czując kompletną pustkę w głowie zszedł do kuchni zjeść śniadanie. Było już dobrze po 9 więc jego ojciec od dawna łagodził konflikty wikingów. Przy kuchennym stole spotkał Ines i Seneta. -I jak? - spytała z mizerną miną. Wyglądała jakby cała noc nie spała, a cała jej wewnętrzna energia spłonęła razem z choinką. - Podle się czuję. Muszę coś wymyślić, by przywrócić świąteczny nastrój ludziom - Razem musimy. To zdarzenie było też z mojej winy - Ja oczywiście wam pomogę Resztę posiłku zjedli w ciszy, ale napięcie w pomieszczeniu jakby zmalało. Właśnie kończyli sprzątać, kiedy przyszła Astrid. Popatrzyła na syna wodza i od razu żal ścisnął jej serce. - Czkawka.. - Nic nie mów o wczorajszym zajściu. - Aż tak się martwisz?- Dziewczyna stuknęła Czkawkę w ramię. - Weź się w garść ! Będziesz tak się przejmować tym, że cała wioska wytyka was palcami? Wcześniej ci to nie przeszkadzało! - Moja droga, ty mnie nie rozumiesz - westchnął - Ja się przejmuję moim ojcem. Czy kiedyś przestanę go rozczarować? Widzę jakie ma o mnie mniemanie. Jest po prostu mną rozczarowany. I ma rację, nigdy nie będę dobrym wodzem - ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział bardzo cicho i smutno. Astrid mocno się do niego przytuliła. - Wcale nie...nie myśl tak Senet popatrzył na nich zniesmaczony - Ines, spadamy! Będą się zaraz miziać, a ja tego nie znoszę ! Zaczął wyciągać siostrę z pokoju. - Ale ja chcę to zobaczyć! - wołała dziewczyna - to jest ciekawe! Czkawka i Astrid głośno się roześmiali. -Ej wracajcie! Idziemy naprawiać święta! – zawołał szef SA *** Czkawka wraz z kuzynami i Astrid poszli na plac, gdzie jeszcze wczoraj stało drzewo. Po drodze napotykali nieprzyjazne spojrzenia mieszkańców wioski. W miejscu, gdzie o tej porze roku powinno stać wielkie drzewo były tylko wielkie ślady popiołu. Woda, którą wikingowie wczoraj gasili pożar, zamarzła i stworzyła wielką taflę lodu. - To co? Idziemy? - zapytała Astrid -Widziałaś ten lód? Kolejny raz sie na to nie nabiorę. W zeszłym roku wywaliłem sie na takiej ślizgawce dwa razy. Chodźmy najpierw poszukać rzeczy do odbudowy - zaproponował Czkawka - No co ty! Zobaczmy ile zniszczeń narobiliśmy! Ines weszła na tafle i delikatnie odpychając sie nogami zaczęła jeździć po lodzie. - Chodźcie, to świetna zabawa! - Zaraz sie wywalisz! - krzyknął Czkawka - Też spróbuję - powiedziała Astrid i poszła w ślady Ines. - Ja na to nie wejdę - Czkawka mocno trzymał swego. - Oj no nie bądź łoś, chodź się pobawić! - Nie ma takiej opcji!- Mrożonka popatrzyła znacząco po sobie z Wichurką . Delikatnie pchnęła chłopaka na lód. Ten od razu kurczowo złapał się swojej dziewczyny, aby utrzymać równowagę. Zmiennoskrzydła wtenczas przybyła ze Szczerbatkiem piątkę ogonem. Im dłużej wikingowie ślizgali sie po lodzie, tym nabierali większej wprawy. Ines zrobiła kilka obrotów, a Czkawka nauczył sie utrzymywać na lodzie bez pomocy Astrid. Co prawda przez jego noga zostawiała głębokie rysy, przez które jazda była utrudniona, ale Mrożonka co jakiś czas wyrównywała powierzchnie ślizgawki swym lodowym oddechem Mali wandale dłuższą chwile przypatrywali sie smoczym jeźdźcom zanim sami postanowili spróbować tej zabawy. Niedługo było tyle ludzi chętnych do zabawy, ze smoczyca Ines musiala powiększać ślizgawkę. Później bliźniaki nadaly obiektowi nazwę ,,lodowisko". Pół dnia minęło. Zbliżał się czas świątecznej uczty a choinki jak nie było tak nie ma. - Dzieciaki, dajcie sobie spokój. I tak nie dacie rady zrobić w kilka godzin tego co całą wioska w tydzień - Pyskacz próbował odwieść ich od pomysłu. - Nie martw się. Zobaczysz - Ines puściła mu oko - Okej. Ja i Astrid szukamy zielonej farby, Śledzik, bliźniaki i Sączysmark jak najwięcej desek, a Czkawka i Senet ozdób. I to migiem! *** Kuzyni udali się do kuźni. Tu zawsze można znaleźć coś ciekawego. Czkawka od razu chwycił nóż i kawałek drewna. - Możemy wystrugać jakieś ozdoby Chwilę tak pracowali, jednak Senetowi się znudziło i poszedł się przejść. Syn wodza właśnie kończył bombke w kształcie gronkla, kiedy usłyszał wołanie: - Woooow! Młody ! Chodź zobacz co znalazłem! - To tylko stara, rozwalona bryczka. - no wiem. Ekstra jest. Gdyby ją naprawić.... - Senet, nie mamy czasu. Ozdób wystarczy, idziemy pomóc reszcie. - A mogę spróbować naprawić. .. - No okej. Spróbuj. Ja idę do dziewczyn. Tylko zapytaj Pyskacza o zgodę! - Dobrze! *** W międzyczasie Astrid i Ines chodziły po całej wiosce szukając farby. Niestety nikt juz nie posiadał takowej. Wszystkie jej zapasy, zbierane przez cały rok, zostały przeznaczone na poprzednie drzewko. Dziewczynom udało sie tylko zdobyć kilka zielonych tarcz i desek. - Co my teraz zrobimy?- spytała zmartwiona Astrid -hmm.. wiesz, w mojej wiosce, gdy chcieliśmy uzyskać farbę, chodziliśmy do lasu i zbieraliśmy owoce dające wybrany kolor. Potem mieszaliśmy to z kilkoma składnikami i voilã. - Sugerujesz, że powinnyśmy poszukać czegoś zielonego? - aha. Chodź nad urwisko. O tej porze roku z pewnością jest tam dużo ostrokrzewu. Wojowniczki poszły do lasu szukać odpowiednich roślin. Znalazły dużo liści ostrokrzewu(ciężko było je zebrać), kilka młodych pędów drzew i roślin, których nie znały oraz.. smoczy miętki. -nie zdziwię się jeśli wszystkie smoki z wyspy będą się łasiły do naszego drzewka- powiedziała Astrid patrząc na przyjaciółkę niosącą wielkie ilości smoczego zioła . -Przynajmniej będzie zabawnie - powiedziała rozpromieniona Ines -bardzo. Nie wiem, czy to na pewno dobry pomysł.. -PATRZ!- przerwała jej Ines i pokazała palcem w stronę koron drzew-JEMIOŁA! - i co z tego? - nie znasz tradycji związanej z jemioła? Helooł! Pocałunek pod jemiołą -powiedziała znacząco patrząc na Astrid - Ty chyba nie myślisz, ze Czkawka i ja.. - Trzymaj - ponownie przerwała jej Ines, wręczyła Astrid zioła i zaczęła się wspinać. *** Bliźniaki i Sączysmark mieli nie małe trudności ze znalezieniem materiałów. - No wiecie co? Dostało nam się najgorsze. - Skąd mamy wziąć to drewno? - Wynajmijmy stado Drzewokosów – wymyślił Mieczyk - Stary, jesteś genialny! – Szpadka zdawała się zachwycona pomysłem. - Cicho bądźcie! Myślcie poważnie! – Śledzik był poirytowany. Martwił się tym, że nic nie znajdą. Patrzył na bliźniaki, a kiedy odwrócił spojrzenie stanął jak wryty. – Patrzcie! Stara chata Pleśniaka! Bierzemy! *** Po południu wszyscy zebrali się wokół lodowiska… z wyjątkiem Seneta. Na pytanie Ines o to, gdzie on jest, Czkawka odparł: - Gdzieś się zapodział. Jeźdźcy zabrali się do roboty. Najpierw malowanie desek ( w trakcie którego bliźniaki przemieniły się w ufoludki). Następnie zbijanie desek w całość ( w pewnym momencie Ines nie wycelowała młotkiem, trafił idealnie w palec Czkawki). Na koniec najfajniejsze zadanie – ozdabianie !( Astrid niechcący oberwała bombką w głowę, ale to nic). Po kilku godzinach choinka była gotowa. Wszyscy zaczęli oglądać swe dzieło. - Jest idealna – uśmiechnął się Czkawka. *** Tymczasem Senet zastanawiał się jak naprawić bryczkę (czy raczej sanie). W dzieciństwie marzył o takim pojeździe. Teraz miał szansę to marzenie spełnić. No i przede wszystkim chciał czymś poszpanować przed znajomymi z Berk. Jako jedyny nie miał żadnego smoka. - No i co chłopie? Wymyśliłeś już coś? – spytał Pyskacz, gotowy do pomocy - Właśnie nie – przyznał Senet. - Przede wszystkim złóż to do kupy – kowal wręczył mu narzędzia. - Ale jak to będzie jeździć? - Coś musi ciągnąć te sanie. Zdolny jesteś, wykombinujesz coś – poklepał chłopaka po ramieniu i wrócił do swoich zajęć. Senet westchnął i zaczął naprawianie. Szło mu całkiem dobrze i szybko skończył. Był dumny ,bo poradził sobie ze wszystkim sam. Brakowało tylko... - I wciąż nie mam jak na tym jeździć – westchnął. Postanowił się przespacerować. „ Może Ines pożyczyłaby mi Mrożonki?” myślał. Nagle się o coś przewrócił. To coś było ciepłe i w ruchu. Odwrócił się i spojrzał prosto w oczy małemu Straszliwcowi. Nagle w głowie zaświtał mu pewien pomysł… *** Czkawka zakończył przygotowania. Teraz czas wszystkich zwołać. Nie było to trudne. Wystarczyło, aby Szczerbatek splunął plazmą w wielki dzwon. Wikingowie zebrali się na placu. - Co tu się dzieje? -Nie dosyć narozrabialiście? - Nie psujcie tych świąt bardziej! Ines zmierzyła tłum wzrokiem. Brakowało Stoick’a. No jasne, że nie przyjdzie po tym co zrobili. Ale musi tu być! Musi to zobaczyć! - Jak zawołamy wujka? – szepnęła do Astrid stojącej obok. - Nie mam pojęcia. Co robimy? -Skąd ja mam wiedzieć? Zaraz…. Gdzie jest Senet? Znowu go nie ma jak robimy coś ważnego! Śledzik przerwał rozmowę. - Ekheeem, tłum się niecierpliwi. - Wiemy. Co gorsza wodza nie ma. Nie wyjdzie nam to – zmartwiła się Ines Wtedy usłyszeli głośny śmiech. Spojrzeli w jego kierunku i oniemieli. Zobaczyli Seneta… w zaprzęgu ze Straszliwców! - Wesołych Świąt! – wołał. Czkawka, do tej pory nieuczestniczący w rozmowie, wpadł na pewien pomysł. - Przywieź tym mojego ojca! Senet zgodził się i po kilku chwilach Stoick stał razem z innymi, jednak dosyć poirytowany. Ale nikt nie zwracał na to uwagi. Czkawka wstał i zaczął mówić: - Moi drodzy, wiem, że jesteście na nas źli za zniszczenie choinki. Wiem, że zrobiliśmy źle jednak chciałbym to naprawić. Razem z przyjaciółmi zbudowaliśmy dla was nową! Wskazał na Szczerbatka ukrywający obiekt uwago za skrzydłami. Zaraz potem nocna furia pokazała choinkę. Jednak , zamiast spodziewanego zachwytu, jeźdźcy usłyszeli pomruk niezadowolenia. - To ma być choinka? - To się tylko na opał nadaje! -Mam prezent większy od niej samej! Wikingowie mieli rację. Drzewko było niewielkie. Stoick był niewiele mniejszy. Żalom nie było końca, jednak Czkawka nie wytrzymał. - Słuchajcie! Ja też uważam, że ta choinka jest mała. Ale czy rozmiar ma znaczenie? – zaczął - Dobrze gada! – zawołała Ines, chcąc dodać mu otuchy -Sami mówiliście, że to symbol świąt. A czy symbol nie może być niewielki? Mnie taka choinka wystarczy! Wam też powinna… a jeśli nie to, cóż, znów was zawiodłem … przepraszam bardzo… Już miał się usunąć z pola widzenia wikingom, kiedy podszedł do niego Stoick. Położył mu rękę na ramieniu i rzekł: - Masz rację, synu. Nie powinniśmy się tak burzyć. Są święta przecież! Zatem w ramach rozluźnienia atmosfery i przeprosin tych oto młodych ludzi zapraszam was na tradycyjną ucztę! *** Czkawka wciąż nie wierzył w to co się stało. Ojciec go poparł! Niesamowite! Patrzył na radosnych wikingów. Ines bawiła się ze smokami ćwicząc nowy łuk, Senet świetnie się czuł opowiadając o swoim wozie. Szef SA zauważył swojego ojca zbliżającego się. - Synu – zaczął – ja przepraszam za to co mówiłem. Nie chciałem cię zranić. Widziałeś prezent ode mnie? - Nie. Czekaj chwilę – chłopak wrócił po chwili z niewielką paczką – Nóż? - To nie jest zwykły nóż. Mój ojciec mi go dał, kiedy ćwiczył mnie na wodza. Stwiedził, że ten nóż powinien mieć prawdziwy wojownik. - To dlaczego ja go dostałem? - Ponieważ zawsze tak wspaniale walczysz o słuszność i swoje marzenia. Będę przeszczęśliwy, kiedy go przyjmiesz. - Tato – Czkawka miał łzy wzruszenia w oczach – Dziękuję. Nie potrafił powiedzieć nić więcej. Obaj mocno się przytulili. Resztę wieczoru spędzili w zgodzie. *** Astrid siedziała samotnie przy stole. Wyglądała na bardzo zamyśloną. Lekko się wzdrygnęła, gdy Czkawka położył jej dłoń na ramieniu. Hej.. mam dla ciebie prezent- chłopak dał jej małe zawiniątko -To dla mnie? Dziękuję- powiedziała Astrid i odpakowała upominek W środku był wisiorek ze srebra. Zawieszka w kształcie koła z zielonymi i niebieskimi kamieniami tworzącymi mozaikę. -Mam nadzieję, że ci się podoba.. - nie skończył zdania, bo blondwłosa wojowniczka rzuciła mu się na szyję. Potem Chłopak zrobił coś, czego nikt się nie spodziewał. Delikatnie pocałował Astrid. Później zobaczył Szczerbatka, który stał nad nimi trzymającw pysku kępkę jemioły. Nieco dalej stała rozpromieniona Ines i wpatrywała się w parę wikingów, a obok niej Senet, który wyglądał jakby miał za chwilę zwymiotować. THE END Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Konkursowe Kategoria:Zakończone